The Forgotten
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: Right before the crew leaves to go save Orihime from Aizen, Ichigo while training in Urahara underground room stumbles upon a mysterious object, and he's thrown headlong into an alternate universe were he never existed. This is his tale. T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

Summary:Right before the crew leaves to go save Orihime from Aizen, Ichigo while training in Urahara underground room stumbles upon a mysterious object, and he's thrown headlong into an alternate universe were he never existed. This is his tale. The tale of the forgotten.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Chapter 1**

Urahara was going to die.

That much Ichigo knew, in regards to his current situation.

For some particular reason Ichigo Kurosaki invader, and doer of impossibilities was in the middle of a forest running like hell away from a horde of hollows.

How, you ask.

This is how.

_FLASHBACK-3 HOURS AGO..._

_Rain._

_It was raining when Ichigo woke up, soaked in sweat._

_He had had another nightmare about that rainy night six years ago._

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

_The rain smacked against his bedroom window, alerting him to the wet weather outside.It coldness touched Ichigo though the window._

_"Shit." He whispered._

_Ichigo sighed, and started to get off his bed, trying and failing to ignore the weather outside._

_He hated rain more then anything else in this world._

_He knew it was going to be a bad day already._

_-_

_**With Isshin...**_

_Isshin frowned as he saw the rain outside his window._

_It was also raining the same day Masaki died..._

_He sighed looking to the wall on his left side, it led to Ichigo's room._

_His sad eyes seem to be looking though it, as he felt heavy guilt about what happened to his son._

_He had hoped that by after five years, he son would no long carry the same burden he carried when Masaki died, but it was a false hope._

_Ichigo hadn't healed at all, and worst yet he blamed himself entirely for the death of Masaki._

_But it wasn't his fault, no it never was, it was simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time._

_His frown deepened._

_Masaki would be in tears if she saw her son right now._

_CREAK._

_It alerted Isshin to Rukia's awaking as well._

_It was time to start the day._

_-_

_Ichigo didn't even turn around when the door to his bedroom closet opened, he was much to use to it to be surprised._

_"Rukia." He said as a good morning._

_She nodded, preferring not to say anything, as she saw the rain, and knew why he was in a bed mood._

_Unfounately, Kon had to come and mess up everything._

_'NEE-SAN!" The perverted stuff lion said jumping out of nowhere._

_Rukia so wanted to kill Kon as that moment but settled for bashing the idiot to the ground._

_"Shut up Kon." She hissed into his ear motioning to Ichigo, and then to the window._

_Kon finally understood, and got quiet._

_"I'm going down stairs." Ichigo said in a slightly dead voice._

_The other two room occupants said nothing, and watched him exit the room._

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_I walked out of my bedroom, leaving Kon and Rukia behind._

_I really didn't want to talk, and Rukia understood that._

_I quickly walked down stairs and was greeted with the smell of breakfast, though sadly it was messed up with my dad tried to dive bomb me with his foot._

_"Dammit Dad, not right now!" I yelled._

_How the hell was I related to this jerk?_

_Dad went and started crying at mom's memorial poster._

_"Oh Masaki, look how our son is grown!" He crys._

_I choose to ignore him, and start eating, and wondering vaguely where Karin and Yuzu were._

_"Your sisters are spending the night at a friends house." Dad says coming bed from the poster and sitting down on the seat opposite me._

_I didn't even look up from my food._

_"Sure whatever." I whisper my eyes dropping to see the rain hitting the window behind dad._

_"Ichigo," He says trying to get my attention. "You need to get ov-."(1)_

_"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled suddenly coming down the stairs and giving me that look._

_A hollow had surfaced._

_I stood from my place at the table._

_"We'll talk later dad." I said. "After I get back."_

_He nodded in understanding, and I ran out the dront door with Rukia at my heels._

_-ten minutes later-_

_We were soaking wet but, i__t didn't take long for us to arrive at the site of the hollow._

_But there was none._

_What the Hell?_

_"You're late Kurosaki." I voice I knew said._

_I turned to see the cape quincy himself._

_"Hey Uryuu." I said mentally smiling as I could see a vein pop out on his head._

_He obviously hated when I called him without honorifics._

_So Uryuu defeated the hollow._

_"Come on Ichigo." Rukia said._

_I spared a look at her._

_"Let's head to Urahara's, we're close."_

_I nodded, and felt Uryuu observe us,well me to be more precise._

_He could tell I didn't have my usual bite, but didn't ask._

_He merely followed us as together we made the short walk to Urahara Shoten._

_Would mom still be alive if I nevr was able to see ghosts?_

_What would Yuzu and Karin be like?_

_It my fault._

_It really is._

_"ICHIGO." Rukia called._

_I snapped out of my sad thought and noticed we had arrived at Urahara Shoten already._

_I bended my head forword slightly to shadow my eyes, and entered the dusty shop._

_Rukia and Uryuu followed after me._

_We were almost instantly greeted by the shop owner, I kept my eyes down._

_"Well, well Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, and Ishida-kun what bring you to my humble shop?" He asked stupidly as if he didn't know why we were here._

_"You know why we're here, Urahara-san." Rukia said, glance at me._

_Urahara caught on quicker then all of them, and led us into his sitting room._

_"Please have a seat." He said waving his fan in the direction of the table._

_Already sitting there was Yourichi(2),Renji, Rinrin, Cloud, and Tessai._

_Nova got up and went to fetch tea for us._

_I could particularly feel everyone questioning eyes but I didn't say anything, intent on viewing the table. _

_Nova soon came back and placed cups of Tea in front of me,Rukia, and Uryuu._

_Then it happened..._

_" What the hell Ichigo? What's got you so knocked? You're a man aren't you?" Renji said breaking the silence._

_Rukia sucked in a breath._

_She probably couldn't believe what Renji said._

_I stood up, and brought my eyes up gazing at the room with my haunted eyes, and watched them all unconsciously flinched._

_I turned to the perverted shop keeper._

_"I going down stairs." I said._

_No one said anything as I left them behind and descend downstairs._

_I didn't think they would._

_-_

_**With the upstairs crew...**_

_As soon as Rukiawas sure Ichigo was safely downstairs, she punched Renji in the face._

_"You asshole," She hissed." You didn't need to say that."_

_Renji rubbed his now bruised cheek, and looked at Rukia at confusion._

_What was she talking about?_

_"What the hell Rukia?" He voiced._

_A vein popped out on Rukia's head._

_"The day Ichigo's mom died it was raining." She said._

_"So?"_

_"Today is raining." She said pointing to a window. "It a reminder of what happened you jerk."_

_The room went silent again (well if you don't count Rukia cursing Renji from high Heaven and Hell from his insensitive comments)._

_-_

_Ichigo landed on the rough ground of Urahara's training facility, and let his eyes wonder the landscape._

_It seemed to be the same-,_

_'Wait, what's that?'_

_Ichigo's eyes stopped on what appeared to be some weird drawings on the ground._

_He shunpoed for a closer look._

_The strange words were in a circle drawn in a purple chalk or something._

_He was standing a mere few inches from the circles outlining._

_BOOM._

_Ichigo jumped, not inspecting the explosion._

_He was now within the circle._

_"What the Hell?" He asked out loud._

_He didn't get to finish that though as the circle under neath him glowed shining light and blinding him._

_-_

_Chad who had been training in the underground room, didn't noticed anything as he continued to work on his attacks for their upcoming invasion into Aizen's Headquarters._

_-_

_Urahara, watched Rukia beat up Renji, and couldn't help but think he had for gotten something..._

_FLASHBACK END_

Ichigo found himself in a forest when his vision returned.

Just were the heck was he?

ROAAAAAAAAAR.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's handle as soon as he heard the hollow's cry.

It was close, very close.

Ichigo could feel the hollow getting close, and then-.

_Hell._

A freaken bunch of them appeared.

Back to his earlier comment.

He was going to kill Urahara when he next saw him.

No doubt this was his fault...

(0o0)

(1)Rukia has been staying with the Kurosaki's since she came back.They 'know' she there so they aren't surprised.

(2) Is that how you spell her name? I couldn't remember.

A/n: My sister begged me to write this story, and because I got stuck on the next chapters of my other stories I agreed.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I UPDATED FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

Summary:Right before the crew leaves to go save Orihime from Aizen, Ichigo while training in Urahara underground room stumbles upon a mysterious object, and he's thrown headlong into an alternate universe were he never existed. This is his tale. The tale of the forgotten.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time_

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's handle as soon as he heard the hollow's cry.

It was close, very close.

Ichigo could feel the hollow getting close, and then-.

_Hell._

A freaken bunch of them appeared.

Back to his earlier comment.

He was going to kill Urahara when he next saw him.

And to add insult to injury, even more hollows appeared.

_Talk about screwed._

Ichigo sighed.

Today, was not going to be one of his best days...

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he came to a halt, and turned to face his opponents.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled destroying everything behind him. The hollows were purified all at once.

"That ends that." Ichigo said "...or not."

It was like the world of the Hueco Mundo, no matter how many hollows you destroyed more appeared to take their place.

_Crap._

/Having fun Aibou?/

"Shut up Hogichi(1)." Ichigo said releasing several more Getsuga Tensho's in an attempt to stop some hollows eating him. (What was with every hollow that appears being so intent that he was delicious?)

/Come on, I'll kill them for you./

"That's a definite _no_."

-

_**Back in the Bleach world...**_

A vein appeared on most of the people listening to Urahara.

"What do you mean Ichigo gone?!" Renji yelled at the shop keeper.

"Just what I said Abarai-kun." Urahara said bring out his fan and waving it at the circle. "Kurosaki-kun most likely stepped on this kidou circle and left."

He made it sound as thought he was talking the weather.

Yourichi's eyes narrowed, she too was getting annoyed with Kisuke's explanation, and she conveyed her thoughts in her glare.

If Urahara killed Ichigo Yourichi didn't even want to think about horrors Isshin would release on all of them. Isshin had gotten overprotective of his kids but even more after Masaki's death.

Uryuu pushed he glasses up.

"Urahara-san exactly what is this Kidou circle support to do?" He asked.

They all dreaded Urahara's answer.

"Simple, I wanted to see if the theory of alternate universe was in fact true and decided to test-." He didn't get to finish as Rinrin smacked him.

"You idiot Urahara-san." She yelled, she was also thinking along the same lines of Yourichi when she kicked him.

"Urahara-san, is there any way to get Ichigo back?" Rukia asked for the group as nearly everyone (excepted Tessai,Chad, and Nova) were glaring at the owner of Urahara Shoten.

"The only person who can help Ichigo...is Ichigo himself." He replied happily waving his fan.

Yourichi smacked him.

"WHAT?!"

-

_**With Ichigo...**_

Ichigo hid himself in a nearby cave and waited for the horde of hollows to (hopefully) past him by.

/They're gone King./ Hogichi said lazily.

Hogichi had become the hollow detector in an attempt to get on Ichigo good and also to make sure Ichigo didn't get killed by a surprise attack.

"Finally..." Ichigo said sighing.

He liked kicking hollow butt as much as the next shinigami but there was a limit.

"Well, if it its a we little shinigami." A voice said behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and readied himself.

He was face to face with none other then Grimmjow Jagerjaques(2).

'My luck sucks.' Ichigo thought.

-

_**With Aizen's group...**_

Grimmjow glared as yet again the arrancar lord started up another meeting...this time on battle plans.

He rolled his eyes (discretly of course).

Why the hell were they going over battle plans was beyond him. They all knew Aizen who order them anyway, and punish them if they didn't obey...

Grimmjow looked at his tea cup.

Why was he even drinking tea?

He hated tea.

What was he some pansy?

Grimmjow's glare intensified.

He really hated Aizen Sousuke.

Where was the stupid strawberry when you needed him?

At this point Grimmjow couldn't care less if Aizen dropped dead of his own accord, he just wanted to fight Kurosaki.

'Screw battle plans...' Grimmjow thought he could almost feel himself battling against the orange haired teenager now...

-

Though how was Grimmjow to know he was fighting Ichigo...or at least a different version of himself was...

Life at its strangest...

(0o0)

(1) I made up another name for Ichigo's hollow, because the usual names got boring. It's Hogichi Kuroji.

(2) Is that how you spell his last name? Send me an e-mail if its wrong.

A/N: Finally now to upload the rest of the new chapters for the rest of my stories. Sorry its took so long. My computer keep earsing everything I types...stupid computer.

**READ & REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

Summary:Right before the crew leaves to go save Orihime from Aizen, Ichigo while training in Urahara underground room stumbles upon a mysterious object, and he's thrown headlong into an alternate universe were he never existed. This is his tale. The tale of the forgotten.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time_

_At this point Grimmjow couldn't care less if Aizen dropped dead of his own accord, he just wanted to fight Kurosaki._

_'Screw battle plans...' Grimmjow thought he could almost feel himself battling against the orange haired teenager now..._

_-_

_**with Ichigo...**_

Ichigo turned around fully to face the blue haired arrancar.

He needed to be prepared for anything. He didn't know what that Kidou circle thingy did, or where it sent him, so he could be sure what was going on. He had to think smart (he inwardly laughed, since when was he smart).

Alternate version Grimmjow looked at the orange haired teen in confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

Ichigo nearly dropped his sword at Grimmjow's question.

'What the hell?'

"That's my question!" Ichigo retorted now very confused.

Why didn't Grimmjow know him? What the hell happened?

Just where the heck did that Kidou circle send him? Was he going crazy?

/Talking to yourself is a sigh of madness./ Hogichi cheerily replied inside Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo ignored him.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you fuckard!" Grimmhow yelled hotly.

Ichigo glared back.

Now this was strange he was arguing with Grimmjow instead of fighting him.

Did he fall in the Twilight zone? Did the Twilight zone have hollows?

"You're the fuckard, idiot!" Ichigo hissed glaring at the opposing person.

"You're the fuckard, dumbass. So we going to fight are you gonna stand there like a pansy?" Grimmjow said.

He was already getting bored with the current situation, and wanted nothing more then a good fight. It had been a good while since he fought anyone good, and it made him angry.

Ichigo's glared intensified.

No one called him a pansy.

"Bring it on Bluey." Ichigo said grabbing Zangetsu.

Grimmjow growled. He absolutely hated that name.

"Never call me that." He growled grabbing Pantera.

Both opponents readied themselves...

Ichigo went first his zanpakutou in shikai still. He made a sweeping cut(or tried) to Grimmjow's head. The later brought up his sword using only one hand.

"That all you got Shinigami?" He asked grabbing Ichigo's blade and tossing both a distance away.

Ichigo landed gracefully, his answer was his actions.

"BANKAI!" He yelled transforming his soul slayer to its more powerful form.

Grimmjow smiled manically.

Perhaps this fight wouldn't be so easy...

-

**_Back in the Bleach world..._**

Urahara had long been knocked out by the medium sized group of gathers after they learned that only Ichigo could save himself.

"Are you still going to invade Hueco Mundo?" Yourichi asked surveying the group with a searching eyes.

"No." Uryuu said for the group as a whole.

"WHY?!" Yelled Renji.

"Because Kurosaki is our strongest fighter, and with him gone are chance of surviving in Aizen's stronghold are considerable lower." Uryuu explained.

Renji looked sour but finally understood.

Until Ichigo got back they would be waiting.

-

_**with Aizen's group...**_

Grimmjow growled at fifth espada.

He must of been the biggest pansy on earth. There just was no other way to describe the gay vibes coming off the weird looking hollow.

Nnoitora(1) smiled creepily at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow flicked the idiot off and coolly walked to his rooms.

He had very low idiot tolerance, for many of the things in Hueco Mundo.

-

The god of Heaven watched over Ichigo.

Every person had favorites when it came to people...Ichigo was one of his.

-

_**1) Is that how you spell his name? Hey does anyone know who are the first three espada?**_

_**A/N: Sorry its short I'm trying to update all my stories! Hope you readers like this chapter.**_

_**READ & REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**...with Ichigo in Alternate Universe**_

"BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled transforming his zanpakutou into its more powerful form. Smoke and dust surrounding, and hiding him from the Sexta espada.

Grimmjow smiled manically.

Forget boring, this match was kicked up a notch, though something about that word was familiar...

~*~

_**...in the Canon Bleach World**_

Patience was something soul reaper were forever being told they needed to have a successful career in the Gotei 13, and yet it was a wonder that Renji had got up or anything in the six hours the group had been waiting for any sort of sign from the strange Kidou circle.

Chad and Nova were calmly used the the long wait and casually helped out doing various odd jobs around the shop to keep themselves busy until something happened. Unofrunately by this point Uryuu had long vacated the area stating that 'his family was expecting him home at a decent hour.'

Rukia, and Yourichi were caught up in a strategy meeting trying to decide the best approach to attack Hueco Mundo and subsequently Los Noches, but every couple of minutes the strategy had to be changed due to the utter lack of information on the world of the hollow's in general.

Urahara was a great master of information, and had plenty about Aizen's army, but because of his unconsciousness none of that information was going to be given to the crew anytime soon. The huge bumps coming from Urahara's head were a huge indicator as to the amount of time the shop keeper would be out. Tessai was doing his best to help his ex-captain, but apart from a miracle nothing was going to wake Urahara Kisuke up yet.

Rinrin, and Cloud were also knocked out, but the reason was vastly different as the duo had fallen asleep watch the Kidou circle during their shift.

Renji growled suddenly disturbing the casual atmosphere.

"This is stupid." He said standing from his seat.

Rukia nodded, agreeing. "Yes, it is but there's nothing to do. If you're really feeling that restless go train or sleep. We need to keep an eye on that circle to monitor it."

"Yeah, I know, its just really-."

"-boring? We know Renji, but that's all we can do."

The group nodded, and Renji walked off, restless and tired of waiting...

~*~

_**...with Ichigo in Alternate Universe**_

Ichigo went first, jumping high into the air, and slicing down Tensa Zangetsu. Grimmjow dodged and punched, aiming for Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo didn't glance in Grimmjow's direction as he shunpo-ed behind the Sexta Espada. He held his sword at a ready stance, and whispered to words ever so slightly.

"Kuroishoshi."(1)

~*~

_**1) Kuroishoshi-means black rain. My own original technique for Ichigo.**_

_**a/n: Its been awhile since I've looked over my stories, and now that I have, and can see all the little mistakes I've made. Hopefully this chapter is better edited then the first three chapters, which many of my readers had to suffer though... This chapter is short, because I'm trying to get back into the feel of all my stories...and I'm also in the process of editing previous chapters...**_

_**Good grief...my grammar was terrible...Now I'm off to update Black Rain: Infection...**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I update faster if you do... **_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note!

_**NO THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!!!!!!!!!!**_

In light of a very big improvement in my writing, and a routine reread of all my stories, I have come to the conclusion that the grammar and detail in this story is almost non-existent, and the plot has characters that are very out of character, so **I'm going to rewrite the story **under a new title, and post several new and improved chapters of this plot on Jan 1, 2010.

'The Forgotten will be changed into..._**Across Time and Space**_!!!!!

And as a little treat a Preview of the improved story....

~*~

_**Alternate Universe**__: They thought they lost Ichigo, that cold rainy night six years ago, but the strings of fate continue waving and Karin ends up a soul reaper...and then that orange rogue shows up..._

_**Canon Universe**__; Enter Kurosaki Ichigo, defeater of Aizen, negotiator of races, and shinigami representative...at least that's until he's thrown head long into an alternate universe, because of yet another of Urahara's stupid (and forgotten) inventions..._

_**Prologue**_

Nearly two years had passed since that beginning of the Arrancar War, but the town of Karakura had surprisingly changed very little. The sun was hidden by rain clouds on the evening of the first day of November; it rain heavily destroying any chance the sun had of appearing and although most citizen of the small town didn't mind the drops of water, one teenager was not happy.

Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami was less then pleased with the rain, it showed in his fierce frown. As a reminder of darker times, Ichigo hated the rain deeply, and tried hard to concentrate on his book. He was sitting at his desk reading a dull literature book about Japanese History trying to block out the rain and his memories tied to it. He had a test for school tomorrow, and wanted to do well on the assignment-.

"Ichigo." A voice called.

Ichigo looked up from his book to see none other than Kuchiki Rukia sitting on his window still dripping water. She was out of breath, and took a second to regain her breath before talking. "Ichigo, we need you at Urahara's place."

Ichigo nodded and pulled out his substitute shinigami badge from his pocket and pressed it to his chest, almost instantly his soul left his body. He moved his motionless to his bed, and covered his body with blankets, making it appear as if he was asleep.

"Ready?"

Ichigo nodded. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~

Downstairs in the Clinic area of the Kurosaki house, Isshin picked up the phone. The oldest Kurosaki was no stranger to late nights, and easily pushed sleep out of his eyes, as he sat up.

"Hello?"

"Why if it isn't Isshin-," A voice answered sounding absolutely stupid.

Isshin didn't even bother to use his idiot persona, and instead cut across his old friend.

"Why are you calling, Urahara?"

Urahara signed. "They know." The shop keeper whispered.

Isshin's grip on the phone tighten, his mind went through the vast majority of possibilities hoping beyond hope it wasn't_ that_. "Who knows?"

"Soul Society knows about Ichigo's hollow."

Isshin's eyes widen. 'No...'

"I just got the information from Yourichi a couple of minutes ago-."

"What was there reaction?"

"Different, the Gotei 13 didn't care...but the Royal issued a statement ordering the capture and detainment of Ichigo within 7 days. The captain's have official started the time starting tomorrow. I've dispatched Kuchiki-san to bring Ichigo here."

Isshin let out a breath, releasing most of his panic, and worry for his oldest son, but not all of it there was still great deal it left. "What else are you planning?"

"I'm planning to use one of my old devices, and get Ichigo to safety-." A scream was heard from the background, and the phone went dead.

"Urahara!" Isshin yelled into the phone. "Answer me. What's happening? Urahara?!" No one answered back

~*~

_**A/N: Intrigued, yet? Hopefully a better story.... Please tell me your thoughts in a review!!!! By the way, loved the death threats...**_


End file.
